For years companies have been trying to move transactions into an electronic system. Large businesses have the resources and scale to justify the installation of new electronic systems. However, for a large segment of small and medium size enterprises (SMEs), such attempts have not fared well. This is because it is not cost effective for SMEs to install a dedicated system and there is no standardized transaction system to allow the sharing of costs among many different businesses.
In addition, traditional payment methods typically require related parties to know each other's bank accounts. For example, in order for a payor to electronically transfer a payment into a vendor's bank account, the payor must know the vendor's bank account number and ABA routing number. When the vendor receives the payment, it can also find out the payor's bank account number. Thus, entities cannot hide their bank account information when making/receiving payments using the traditional payment methods.
Historically, third-party bill payment systems have required subscribers to choose between two options: (1) a “closed-loop” process for check payments or (2) a process where checks are written on the account of the subscriber and where the funds are withdrawn from their account when checks are cashed by the payees, but without any of the benefits of the closed-loop process. A closed-loop process typically retrieves images of cashed checks and the payment status of checks into a bill payment system. This process enables delivery of additional features such as display of cashed check images, check payment status, alerts when checks have not been cashed, fraud protection and reporting on all outstanding checks. Typically, this process involves a clearing account for processing the payments to enable the retrieval of check status and images. This process typically requires funds from the account of the payor (also known as the “originator”) to be transferred to the clearing account prior to the check being sent, causing the payor to lose access to the funds while the check is delivered to the payee (also known as the “receiver”).
Alternatively, bill payment systems have printed and mailed checks that are drawn directly on the payor's account. This alternative process enables the payor access to the funds while the check is delivered, but it does not permit the closed loop process, because there is no simple way to separate out the checks created by the bill payment system from those created manually by the payor via another means. Also, because the check is written on the subscriber's bank account there is no way to provide automated positive pay—a capability offered by the closed-loop process that automatically rejects checks that don't match system data.
Additionally, bill payment systems must often interface with multiple instances (and different types) of accounting software applications and allow edits to the same database records and documents by different applications, and manage the conflicts that may arise from such edits.
Embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to automated computer processing of invoices, payments, and money transfers to address these and other issues.